


Fool's Gold

by canihaspie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canihaspie/pseuds/canihaspie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a fool. -slash if you squint really, really hard-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Look! It's another completely unedited rambly thingy.

Some days John just sits in his leather chair and watches the dust motes circle around in the light, watches as they sparkle and move across a canvas of light. If he sits long enough, he watches as the morning sun causes them to sparkle brightly and time elapses and suddenly it's evening and the sparkling motes have faded from their brilliance into specks of gold. These specks of gold are just what John Watson thinks of himself as-- a fool.

John is a fool, he considers, because he befriended a man who would find dust motes dull and boring one minute and the next be examining intently, because they are needed for a case. He is a fool because he let this man-- this brilliant, wonderful man, fall to his death. (Or perhaps caused. John knows, deep down, that he is being irrational and that he didn't force Sherlock to jump to his death, but it can't be helped.) John is a fool because he makes tea and goes to work and sits and stares at dust motes and never truly _feels_ , not after Sherlock. And he feels like a fool because he knows he's not paying the rent in full, but Mrs. Hudson doesn't have the heart to evict him.

Yes, John Watson is a fool. He is a fool because only a fool would believe in fool's gold. And John's fool's gold is Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective.


End file.
